Pokemon igniting flames
by Aerodactyl999
Summary: Ash has gone back from Sinnoh and decides to restart his journey and train harder and bring back the guardians. Ash will learn about the aura and psychic abilities. He will become better stronger smarter and unique. And now can someone put a review and vote. I don't know what rating it will be but there maybe a thing when you go towards the light.
1. Chapter 1

**Aerodactyl999: I don't own Pokemon or most of the characters**

 **Meowth:That's right**

 **Wobbuffet:Wobbuffet**

 **Aerodactyl999: Nope and nooooooo don't you do that again**

 **Meowth: Or what**

 **Aerodactyl999: or I will unleash all my water Pokemon and dog like Pokemon on you**

 **Aerodactyl999: or throw you in front of fluffy in Harry Potter**

 **Meowth: O_O**

In pallet town at the Ketchum residents

"Wake up I want my ketchup!" Yelled our favorite yellow rodent who is charging up a thunderbolt

"Ahhhhhhhhhh blah blah blah blah" yelled Ash

"Is it bacon"said a smoking ash

Time skip .9 seconds later to the kitchen

"Good morning ash and pikachu" said Delia

"Good morning mom" said ash as he ate 13 servings of a stack of pancakes

"Good morning and did you see ash move that fast and holy smokes stop that's too much pancakes" screamed pikachu who forgets that ash eats like one million snorlaxes.

Door bell

"can anyone see who is out the door" said Delia

"I will do it" said ash as he ran with twelve pancakes

"hello"said ash who no longer have the pancakes

"Hi twerp can I move in here and probably join you on your journey" said meowth with all his belongings

"Hi meowth where are Jessie and James" said an uneasy ash

"We quit team rocket and went our separate ways Jessie decides to be a coordinator and James decides to become a trainer." Said meowth

"Ok, pikachu lets go and bye mom I will be a professor oak's lab" said ash

9 minutes later after saying hi to professor oak, Gary and tracy

"Hi everyone good job at the Pokemon league" said ash

"Sorry ash for failing to defeat this Tobias guy in the league" said torkoal crying in shame

"Cheer up pal it is ok darkrai is just legendary and besides you guy made it against two legendaries on that guy's team and if he didn't have darkrai he wouldn't be able to beat you all except he has a latios but you all tried your best" said meowth

"It's meowth kill him kill him with fire or water" said a stupid totodile

"Relax guys meowth quit team rocket" said ash as everyone fainted in pure shock besides pikachu sceptile bulbasaur snorlax tauros gible and muk

"Hi ash I have a question about the 30 tauros you have" said professor oak

"If you are thinking about letting me trade 29 of tauros here then sure" said ash

"How did you know" said professor oak

"There are too many tauros and I need one tauros"said ash

After dinner time

 **In a dream**

 **"Help us" said a humanoid honchkrow**

 **"Please help us"said more mysterious creatures**

 **"Who are you" said ash before the room became white**

 **"All my hard work is for nothing and life is nothing but anger and hatred" said a image of a boy in green with a bow and arrow before his green armor rust and became spikey with darker aura**

 **"Can't trust anyone, no stay back" said a boy with a axe made of lava rocks**

 **"Ash we need your help we need your help you must free the guardians and continue your journey we will send you Pokemon that you meet during your journey and you must also practice your aura and psychic abilities chosen one." Said arceus**

 **Ending dream now**

"Good morning pikachu" said ash before of thinking of revenge

8 minutes later

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh hot beldum waffles curse you ash and ahhhhhhh please spare the ketchup" screamed a desperate pikachu

"Gotcha back buddy"laughed ash

"What did pikachu do"said meowth who tried not to laugh

7 minutes later

"So you heard about the guardians" exclaimed meowth in pure shock

"What are guardians meowth" said ash

"I have heard that a few Pokemon knows about them twerp from what I heard they rescue Pokemon they can't die and they can fuse with their ally Pokemon" said meowth

"So what happened to them meowth?"said ash

"Well we don't know many information has been lost twerp" said meowth

"Ash there's two packages for you" said Delia

 _Package 1_

 _Dear Ash,_

 _I'm sorry I wasn't there for you but I am proud of you I have seen all your achievements, and you have done good deeds, I got you a gift for all your birthdays I missed here are 6 Pokemon and I'm sorry_

 _,From your father Red_

 _Package 2 has 6 cherish balls and many other past Pokemon in pokeballs_

"Ok come on out" said ash when he went outside as toss out the pokeballs

 **Aerodactyl999: Well this is better than my other fanfics and I'm terrible in grammar**

 **Meowth: Wow it is better than your other work and you get tons of As and Bs.**

 **Aerodactyl999: Awe thanks meowth**

 **Meowth: Your welcome and well this getting lonely can wobbuffet be in one of those pokeballs**

 **Aerodactyl999: Well I can arrange that and also I'm almost finished with this chapter.**

 **Pikachu:Well who will be Ash's soul mate.**

 **Ash: Oh you did not just do that**

 **Aerodactyl999:Well before I send the raichu guardian A.K.A Hanbei to rescue pikachu ,can you guys guess all the mystery Pokemon in the pokeballs and good idea pikachu.**

 **Heavy:Bye and have good day or night**

 **Aerodactyl999: Heavy weapons guy why are you here and If you want mash potato sandwiches go to the Harry Potter dimension or Pokemon dimension.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aerodactyl999:Hi guys I am tiny bit upset that there are no guesses on ash's pokemon so meowth guess what.**

 **Meowth:Is wobbuffet going to join.**

 **Aerodactyl999:How did you know.**

 **Meowth:Well I asked wobbuffet.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Wobbuffet that is supposed to be a surprise.**

 **Wobbuffet:Aerodactyl999 doesn't own Pokemon.**

 **Ash:When did you speak wobbuffet.**

 **Wobbuffet:We can speak at the introduction and meowth and jigglypuff taught me.**

 **Monica:Cousin stop the talking and continue with the story.**

Outside the Ketchum residence

"Come out everyone"yelled ash as he toss the pokeballs in the air revealing shiny bagon, dratini, Ursaring, absol, drilbur, and a shiny sylveon.

"Hi guys I'm ash your new trainer and friend"said ash as he was hugged to death by ursaring.

-I hate you guys-said drilbur

-Yes we know-said sylveon and absol at the same time

-So brother this is the son of our previous trainer-said dratini with sparkling eyes

-I'm not impressed-said shiny bagon

"So do you guys want to meet the others"said ash with glee and Delia went out with cherries jubilee.

(Yes I did that and boom now back to the story)

-Wait why is there cherries jubilee-said ursaring drooling on ash who is drooling on meowth who is drooling on pikachu who is screaming.

-seriously you dumped water on me and threaten ketchup then drooled on me, so what is next a flying wobbuffet-said pikachu as a sound of a fly wobbuffet came flying straight at pikachu-me and my big beeping mouth-said pikachu holding a tiny umbrella.

"Wobbuffet it is good to see you"cried meowth who is hugging an upside down wobbuffet

"Hi wobbuffet why were you flying and where is pikachu"asked ash

"Well first I missed you guys too, a tauros sent me flying all the way to New Jersey and I don't know where pikachu is"said wobbuffet who shocked the whole world

"You can talk"yelled ash

"What is New Jersey"questioned meowth

-I'm underneath wobbuffet you nincompoops-cried pikachu

"Ok to the ranch"yelled ash

12 minutes later

"We are at the ranch and where did ursaring go"said ash with ursaring carrying professor oaks fridge with snorlax defending ursaring.

"Ummm ursaring snorlax that fridge is not yours"said ash who acted like Edd telling Ed that he is too young to drive when Ed got a job from Rolf from Ed,Edd,n Eddy

Nineteen minutes later as professor oak sent two physically strong Pokemon to place his fridge

"Perfect"said Professor oak as he gave dragonite and machamp nine of their favorite berries a oran berry for dragonite and a tomato berry to machamp to help him keep his lipstick on :D

"So ash what is in this box"asked professor oak who just saw ash and a big box

"I got a package filled with pokeballs"said ash opened the door that leads to the ranch

"Sorry guys it took so long"said ash as he apologized

-Well no beep idiot-said drilbur

3 minutes later

-Should we push him off a cliff-asked donphan

-Ummmmmm that would push it too far-said bulbasaur watching a screaming drilbur who is frozen at every part except his head

"Ok you guy meet the Pokemon that my dad caught right"said ash with everyone nodding except dratini who is admiring gible and the shiny bagon who was staring at sceptile.

-I am impressed by this pokemons power-said shiny bagon who was seriously doubting what he said about what he said to his trainer.

"Now to meet some old friends, now come on out everyone."said ash as he tossed the box full of pokeballs that brought out two butterfree, pidgeot, raticate, primeape, charizard, squirtle, haunter, lapras, and larvitar.

"Now you guy should get to know each other good luck."said ash

-Hey you weasel or sea otter hold this present and look inside-said haunter with a water proof bomb inside a present

-Ok-said buizel as he took a look in the present

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh here snorlax there is cake here-said buizel panicking before shoving the present inside snorlax's mouth

-Here lies snorlax he ate happily and died sad-said haunter holding a cupcake made of chocolate in memory of snorlax

-If snorlax doesn't survive I will kill you along with drilbur-roared ursaring who doesn't want his bff to die on him due to him losing weedle, combee, cubchoo, and his parents when he was young.

Haunter said-Umm there maybe a way but does anyone know- -pfffffffffffffffffffffffft-farted snorlax

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-screamed everyone except muk

1 hour later of bathing in the ocean probably accidentally scaring the Pokemon in the ocean for life

-Never give snorlax bombs- said pikachu charging a thunderbolt attack along with absol ursaring and all the grass types charging their attacks at buizel and haunter.

30 minutes later

-Why did they leave me here it smells so awful-cried drilbur

-Why are you frozen-asked charizard

-They froze me for saying things about my trainer but who cares all humans are like my first trainer they toss you like dirt and abandoned you-said drilbur

-You are like me actually and my previous trainer abandoned me but I also gotten a new one-said charizard

-Who is your old trainer-asked drilbur

-Well Damien is my previous trainer and the worst part is that he left me out in the rain-said charizard which shocked drilbur because Damian was his first trainer also.

-He is also my trainer and since you don't trust humans too much well ash is different-said charizard

-What makes him different-asked drilbur not knowing that the other Pokemon were eavesdropping

-He never left me behind when I have became arrogant and a jerk (Aka pulling a Gary Oak)- said charizard

-Well I will apologize to the others-said drilbur before being startled by a voice that said-We for give you- said the eavesdropping pokemon.

-So bulbasaur, muk, tauros, and kingler you guys were the only ones that never went to anywhere else to train or protect-said pidgeot

-Yes butterfree, pidgeot, squirtle, primeape, haunter, and charizard-said bulbasaur

-Aren't there supposed to be 30 tauros-asked Pidgeot

"Well ash is trading them and I was one of the Pokemon who got traded"said wobbuffet

-So that's why you were here-said glalie who sounded like darth vader

-Well this just got scary and squirtle did you do a number two in front of everyone-said pink butterfree with a disgusted tone

-Maybe I did and maybe i did not-said squirtle (He did use the restroom in front of everyone)

45 minutes later due to someone doing a number one in the ocean

-So should we spare-said absol

-It depends can you show me your moves-asked sceptile

-Ok the moves I know are nightslash ice beam water pulse and swords dance-said absol

-Sweet-said sceptile

-So who else is strong-asked absol

-So far me, swellow, infernape, charizard, noctowl, and staraptor-said sceptile as he listed everyone that is ok

-So sylveon what type are you and which region are you from-asked lapras

\- I'm from the kalos region and I'm a fairy type-said shiny sylveon

-Fairy types are Pokemon that can defeat dragon types , fighting types and dark types-said shiny noctowl the shiny professor smarter than professor oak and has an iq of 4999 by studying under alakazam with a mega stone-And weak against steel fire and poison types-added the shiny professor dumbledore aka shiny noctowl

-Jeez doc you know how to get a party going and girls lets go-said bayleef as she left with lapras pidgeot pink butterfree dratini and all other female Pokemon to have a girls night out

-So you guys can you teach me the ways of being powerful- praised shiny bagon to hope that he will be one of the elites

-sure but we train hoping ash will need us-said sceptile before he shoots heracross with bullet seed to the forehead (Yes sceptile is sniper material)

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-screamed heracross aka the two eyed johto cyclops beetle (yes I made him sound like the demoman that is now gonna be drunk on bulbasaur aka talking scrumpy or whiskey ps don't try anything that will make you drunk and being drunk=bad actions that no one will remember except others that aren't drunk)

-Phanpy is that you-asked larvitar since he doesn't see any adorable small tiny blue elephants

-Yes it is me my egg friend and brother from another mother- said donphan

-Wow you have really changed and did you get a hairy cut along with finding a grey potato-asked larvitar

-Well nope I have not and I evolved-said donphan before seeing primeape punching infernape saying -Patty cake patty cake bakers man bake me a cake as fast as you can roll it up and throw it in the pan-singed primeape as he used raticate as a shield at the last verse

-Seriously why do you guys have to beat me up-cried raticate remembering all the trading battling and being abandoned in the end which made raticate brought that up which made others say -Join the club- said all the Pokemon that were abandoned and then joined ash

Many minutes before the weird things happen

"So professor oak so are you trying to say that I could carry many Pokemon and i got a snubull elekid shiny magby voltorb an experimented rotom lunatone solrock wobbuffet baltoy magikarp feebas shiny hoppip delibird ponyta shiny weedle shiny golett shiny heatmor stunfisk three tyrogues sneasel wailmer relicanth riolu miltank slakoth froslass and vanilite from the trades" said ash who became shocked again

"Yes and from what I've heard there is gonna be a tournament for normal types in one week"said professor oak

"So how is Tracy"asked ash before looking out the window seeing snorlax farting

"He is doing well he found a foongus in a forest in the unova region."said professor oak showing a picture of foongus.

"So does this tournament have to do with battling or something else"said ash seeing everyone running away from squirtle

"Well yes it does have to do with battling and there is a story that is forgotten but we will see how you do"said professor oak upgrading his pokedex.

"Ok I will introduce the new Pokemon again"said ash

-Seriously when am I out-said one of the cherish balls

 **Aerodactyl999:Finally finished with this chapter and well this is the longest chapter I've probably written and if not then boo.**

 **Pikachu:Why do I have to get hit by water attacks in one day.**

 **Aerodactyl:Why do I have to go with the imbecile**

 **Arceus:Hey he is the chosen one**

 **Roland:Yes I'm gonna make an appearance next chapter and tauros let us make a good first impression and light ourselves on fire**

 **Aerodactyl999:Yes and become minotaur from invizimals along with you leonidas looking like ocelotl**

 **Tristan:What do I look like when I fuse**

 **Aerodactyl999:Like raging goliant from kaijudo except with a bow and arrow and now crossbows**

 **All guardians:So we will get our own tournaments**

 **Aerodactyl999:Yes and should I create a crossover of Pokemon and gravity falls.**

 **Teen titans from teen titans go:Mission one destroy the world.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Can you guy put something good instead of negative comments and tell me who should betray or not betray ash and teen titans you are kicked out of being heroes when you did terrible stuff in the teen titans go universe.**

 **Robin from teen titans go:No way the one that can do that are leaders and justice league members.**

 **Leaders and justice league members along with thousands of police:You are under arrest.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Your reign of evil ends here.**

 **Arceus:Yveltal use oblivion wing and petrify them in a trap from Pokemon super mystery dungeon.**

 **Aerodactyl:Wow you really hate robin cyborg and beast boy who used to be your favorite character until the responsibility episode and goodbye.**


End file.
